Computing systems are currently in wide use. As one example, a computing system stores data as entities or other data records, and commonly includes process functionality that facilitates performing various processes or tasks on the data. Users log into or otherwise access the computing system in order to perform the processes and tasks. The data can include user data as well as entities or records that are used to describe various aspects of the computing system.
An organization may use a computing system to create, track, and manage various aspects of the organization and to conduct a variety of different activities. For instance, a user within the organization may use the computing system to track and process opportunities or commitments with other users or organizations, and to perform entity analysis or management.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.